


What Remains Remains

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, PWP, Well-fucked kink, college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s feeling amazing. Every muscle in his body is finally relaxed from months of college related chaos. </p><p>Originally written in 2010 for Round 16 of Rounds of Kink. Prompt from Clair_de_lune, "Just one more time"; Well-fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains Remains

“One day, you’re going to learn how to properly seduce me,” Michael sighs.

He’s feeling amazing. Every muscle in his body is finally relaxed from months of college related chaos. Michael’s loved the ride, don’t get him wrong, he loves the experience, but a reprieve was desperately needed. If only for the night.

“Why bother?”

A strong beautiful body stretches muscled limbs at his side. Lincoln is gorgeous like this, soaking in the afterglow after hours of lovemaking. This is when Michael can truly see the graceful man he’s become, honest and sexy to the bone. Here, he belongs only to Michael.

Although the current smirk on Lincoln’s face reminds Michael more of a scheming fox than his caring, sharing brother.

Michael narrows his eyes at the words and settles deeper into the damp sheets with a growl. “I’d hit you but I can’t move my arms.”

Lincoln’s chuckle shakes the bed. His eyes are as light and happy as Michael has ever seen them. Smiling, he asks, “So what would it take? You don’t like wine. I’ve never had caviar but I heard it tastes like shit.”

“You could try doing more than calling me and demanding that I show up without my clothes.”

“You never do that anyway. I should lower my expectations.”

The room stinks of them. Lincoln’s closed his bedroom door ever since he gave a key to Lisa – just in case there’s an emergency with LJ – so the humidity of summer night and the massive amount of heat they just generated still smolders. Michael breathes deep.

“Acquiring some expectations would be a start,” He drawls, arching into the fingers Lincoln skips over his sweaty belly.

Lincoln curls his fingers and scratches for just a second. “I obviously need to fuck the snark out of you.”

Lust stabs Michael under his stomach and settles there like a stalking tiger. Michael’s still terrified sometimes of how strongly he feels for his brother. How Lincoln doesn’t seem to have a problem saying words that should horrify them both, but instead incites a wave of affection.

Lincoln is the only thing in Michael’s life that has never made any sense. Well, that is, the only thing that has stuck around.

He catches his brother’s eye and licks his lips. They still taste of Lincoln’s skin and come and it doesn’t take much. Michael’s already hard again.

“You could try.”

Lincoln’s hand is already under the sheets, teasing Michael with the scrape of his palm before he takes him in his fist. Their bodies are still flushed from minutes before but youth and enthusiasm are on their side.

Michael’s got Lincoln pressed down, hands wrapped around his wrists and legs straddling his waist, when he says, “Just for the record, this doesn’t count as a seduction either.”

 

Michael’s bone deep tired. But so happy he might climb Kilimanjaro. Reality is just outside the door to Lincoln’s apartment and while he desperately wants to stay, he’ll remain the voice of reason even if sometimes he wants to strangle that voice to death.

“I should get back to the dorms. Daniel’s having dinner with his family rather than fucking his girlfriend on his desk tonight. I can get some sleep.”

Lincoln is still face down on the pillows. Michael would have thought the older man unconscious if it wasn’t for the occasional grunts of pained satisfaction. Now, he’s managing to lift his head, hair a disaster and face ruddy from both the heat and the marathon sessions of intercourse.

“Why don’t you sleep here? I’ll drive you to your class in the morning.” Eyes heavy lidded, Lincoln’s sleepy mumbles make Michael grin. He would call his brother adorable if he wasn’t certain that Lincoln would kick him out of bed.

“If I’m still here in the morning we’re not going to get anything done.” Michael says.

Lincoln smirks. “That sounds like an agenda.”

Michael isn’t arguing very strongly for leaving, but it’s that voice - damn it. “I’m not kidding. You’re going to be all handsy while I’m trying to get dressed and kiss me like – well the way you kiss me.”

And maybe he wants Lincoln to convince him that his reasons are full of shit. Lincoln seems obliged to take on the challenge.

He sits up and puts a hand in Michael’s hair, drags him through the space between them to press their lips together. Michael moans, responds immediately with an open mouth and grasping fingers.

They’re grinding against each other, Michael’s thighs clenched around his brother’s hips, mouths licking and sucking, when Lincoln stops abruptly. He’s poised over Michael like a conquering hero and Michael groans in annoyance. He’d forgotten that he was the ringmaster to this circus.

Lincoln breathes, “Like this?”

Michael clears his throat. Tries to stay on script. “Yeah, like that,” He says. “And then you start in on my clothes and before I know it, I’ll be on my back in the kitchen-“

A thrust of Lincoln’s hips say enough about his thoughts. “Haven’t done that in a while, thanks for reminding me.”

“And I’ll miss my classes for the entire day,” Michael finishes. He’s getting hard again. Slower than the last time and the time before that, but the steady presence of Lincoln betwixt his legs is doing the job effectively.

Lincoln lifts an eyebrow. “Funny, that sounds…”

“A little like a seduction.”

“You said it. I didn’t.”

“It’s not like I’ll be kicking and screaming.” Michael shrugs. So what? He proved that Lincoln wasn’t one for chocolates and roses. Not that Michael is either.

“Not yet, but we’ll work on that.” Lincoln isn’t moving perceptibly, but Michael swears he can feel familiar pressure on his ass. Maybe the massive amount of want has managed to surpass even his imagination.

“So I’ll be sleeping over,” Michael confirms. Not that he was amenable to moving right now anyway.

When Lincoln moves away though, Michael has to gape. He settles much further away than Michael would want with a chuckle. “I don’t know if there’s enough room for you in the bed. It’s pretty packed right now as it is.”

“How about I get comfortable here, while you ask your partner?” Michael fists his cock, waking it up the rest of the way. The skin is the slightest bit chafed but he’ll suggest that Lincoln suck his cock later.

Lincoln appears to be having the same thought. “Hmm, yeah, I think he’ll agree. He’s pretty easy.”

“Fuck you,” Michael moans.

“See, that’s what I mean. Why bother with the seduction shtick when I’ve got you right here, all ready and willing?” Lincoln quips, licking his lips and Michael jacks himself harder. He doesn’t want to come like this but just watching Lincoln want him and deny himself is hot.

“I obviously need to fuck the snark out of you.” Michael pants. He’s close and Lincoln knows it, which is probably why he surfs through the bedding like a shark and makes Michael shout when he licks the head of his cock.

“You are welcome to try.” Lincoln says before swallowing him down.

It’s exactly what Michael wants, this whole night was, and he doesn’t want it to end. Just one more time.

Lincoln is perfectly skilled at reminding him how easy it is to forget.

 

END


End file.
